The Animal Model Core will provide technical support and conduct in vivo experiments employing rodent stroke models proposed in Projects 1-3 in this program project (PPG). The main functions of the animal core can be divided into three aims: (1) To maintain the adult focal ischemia model in mice for in vivo studies, and to provide brains subjected to focal ischemia for biochemical, immunohistochemical, and/or morphological analysis.;(2) To implement and execute in vivo experimental protocols proposed by PPG investigators, including pharmacological delivery of drugs, delivery of virus for gene transfer experiments, and physiological monitoring before, during, and after ischemia;and (3) To assist and/or carry out measures of outcome including infarct volume, cerebral blood flow, blood-brain-barrier (BBB) function, and leukocyte adhesion. RELEVANCE TO PUBLIC HEALTH: The Animal Model Core will support the projects in this PPG by enabling investigators to test hypotheses generated by cell culture experiments in animal models of ischemic stroke. In addition the focal ischemia model may be used to test potential therapeutic agents in preclinical studies, prior to trials in man.